Mistletoe Fail
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Kurt objects to the amount of mistletoe the decorating committee at NYADA hangs for Christmas…until he see his chance to get a kiss from Adam. But catching Adam underneath the mistletoe, even in a school covered in it, turns out to be more difficult than Kurt thought. Kadam. Kurt H. Adam C.


**A/N: Written for the Hummel Holidays prompt 'mistletoe', and dedicated to lovejoybliss**

Kurt had expected NYADA to decorate for Christmas, and considering it's a school for the dramatic arts, he also figured the decorations would be over-the-top. But he takes exception to the ridiculous amount of mistletoe the decorating committee deemed fit to hang on practically everything, each bundle flanked on both sides by scarlet red garland (probably as a warning for less approachable people to run, which he appreciates). Mistletoe hangs in hallways, in doorways, in bathrooms (which Kurt figures is a sexual assault case waiting to happen) - the festive parasite tacked up as far as the eye can see. He considers sneakily taking a few of the less appropriate ones down as a public service, especially when he discovers one dangling over his desk in costume design class.

There seems to be two types of people when it comes to the mistletoe epidemic – those who flock to it, and those who try their best to avoid it like the plague.

Kurt identifies with the latter.

It isn't until he passes by Adam in the hallway and watches him get caught beneath a sprig with another student, who shyly perches up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, that Kurt realizes this vile flora could be at the heart of a brilliant plan.

An excuse to kiss Adam.

As fate would have it, just as Kurt starts contemplating that plan in detail, he finds himself standing underneath a bunch, tied in red and white striped ribbon.

"Hello, Adam," Kurt says, jumping at the opportunity when Adam leaves the first doorway and bustles by.

"Oh, hey, Kurt." Adam smiles when he says Kurt's name, but keeps his nose buried in the score of a musical he's planning on auditioning for over the break. He turns the corner at the end of the hall, and disappears.

"Well," Kurt says to himself, watching Adam go, "that was a bit disappointing."

The second time Kurt sees his chance, he's pulling costumes for a student production that Adam's co-directing. While Adam sits in the front row of the theater, supervising a dress rehearsal, Kurt finds mistletoe hanging in the costume vault. Kurt stealthily hides the three suits he's supposed to be looking for behind another rack, and sends Adam a quick text.

 _To Adam:_

 _Having trouble finding the suits for Act 3. Please come to the vault and advise. Thanks!_

Then he stands underneath the mistletoe, popping an Altoid for good measure. Kurt waits, a distracting flutter growing in his stomach. Several times, he hears footsteps, but they pass him by. The small, closed-in room starts getting progressively hotter. Again, he hears footsteps. This time, they come up to the door. It opens. A face peeks in, and then –

"Hey, Kurt!" Rachel bounces in, her eyes immediately scanning the racks. "Adam said you need help finding the- _oops_!" Rachel bites her lower lip and rolls on the heels of her flats. "Look who I caught under the mistletoe?" Before Kurt can object or back away, she skips up to him and plants a cherry red kiss to his left cheek. "Ah! There they are!" She pushes past him without taking a breath. "They were right behind you. If they were snakes, they would have bitten you."

"Oh, were they?" he says, watching her fumble with the hangers. "Well, you know…last place you look."

She snags the three suits and heads back out the door.

"Merry Christmas!" she sings. "And you'd better watch your head! That mistletoe is everywhere."

"Will do," he says. "Thanks for the warning." Kurt watches the door click completely shut before he stomps his foot and starts searching his pockets for a wet-nap.

The third time Kurt tries to enact his plan, he takes no chances. He sets himself up underneath the mistletoe in the hall outside the dance room, knowing Adam will have to pass by there on the way to his T.A. assignment. He sends Adam a text, asking him to meet him, vague as to why. He can't think of a convincing reason, and he doesn't want to lie, but it doesn't matter. Adam says he will without explanation.

Kurt stands there, smoothing down his shirt, fixing his hair, fidgeting from nerves, the anticipation becoming almost unbearable. The students in Cassie July's jazz class start to file out. Kurt does his best to look inconspicuous, but they pretty much ignore him, talking excitedly about their upcoming holiday plans. Cassie follows the students out, muttering something about, "Fucking Christmas decorations," and "tacky ass tinsel". She catches Kurt standing outside her classroom, and glares at him as if he'd just farted.

"Uh, Merry Christmas," Kurt says with a weak smile.

"For God's sake," she growls, leaping up with an arm raised and snatching the mistletoe off the wall, "I _hate_ this stupid romantic Christmas shit." Without a word to Kurt, she barrels down the hallway, strangling the mistletoe in her hand, and tosses it in the trash.

"Hey, Kurt," Adam says, walking up to him, completely unaware. "You wanted to talk to me or something?"

"Uh" - Kurt looks up at the torn red garland, hanging pathetically above his head – "you know what? Never mind."

Kurt has one last chance before classes wrap for winter break.

Kurt knows that Adam's last class lets out at 2:30, so Kurt leaves _his_ class early, grabbing his books and his bag at 1:45 and racing out mid-lecture, hoping to make it to the front hallway before Adam and cut him off.

Students have already started crowding the hallway, exchanging gifts and saying their last goodbyes before they leave for the next three weeks.

Kurt spots a cluster of red garland, and he knows where there's red garland, there's mistletoe. He slides underneath it, standing there like a sentry, keeping an eye peeled for Adam's green beanie above the mob. Right on schedule, (or actually, five minutes before) Adam comes around the corner, carrying his bag over his shoulder, the canvas sack bulging with everything he keeps at school, so Kurt knows he's leaving for good.

This is it.

"Adam," Kurt calls out through a new wave of students washing into the hallway from behind him. "Adam, can we…"

"Oh, Kurt," Adam says, peeking at Kurt over heads in the crowd, not slowing his steps as he hurries toward the door, "I'm sorry I missed you earlier, but I really have to run."

"Adam!" Kurt calls. "Adam! I just wanted to…"

"I'm sorry, Kurt" – Adam turns and waves, walking backward towards the door with a sympathetic smile – "I have to go."

"Oh…okay," Kurt says, waving back and sighing in defeat. "Merry Christmas."

Kurt turns. Serves him right relying on some stupid Christmas tradition to get what he wants. He should have just gone up and asked him. Yeah, and how would that go? _We've had coffee a few times, went to the movies twice, and ate lunch together once. Would you kiss me?_

Kurt feels a tap on his shoulder and freezes.

 _Crap!_ He's still standing under the mistletoe. Someone's going to expect a kiss. He sighs, turning around and resigning himself to the fate of having to kiss some random, completely unintentionally.

"Okay," Kurt says, turning slowly. "Let's do this."

"Gladly." An arm around his waist pulls him close. The familiar smell of Jo Malone 'English Pear and Freesia' cologne fills his nose. He feels himself dip back, catching a flash of blue eyes and a sly grin before lips capture his – soft and warm and incredibly gentle. It's a breath of a kiss, lasting only long enough for Kurt to realize he's being kissed, and by who, before the man cradling him in his arms pulls away.

"Mistletoe?" Kurt guesses, eyes darting up, but over their heads there is none – just a single string of fluffy red garland, and a gold foil star.

"Nope," Adam says with a second brush of his lips against Kurt's. "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."


End file.
